


A Drarry Yule Ball Fic That No One Asked For

by scarheadedferret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Dorks in Love, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Hogwarts Fourth Year, M/M, No Smut, Yule Ball, literally everyone is gay except for jily, not sorry, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarheadedferret/pseuds/scarheadedferret
Summary: Harry really wants to win a bet, and when he does he gets more than he bargained for





	A Drarry Yule Ball Fic That No One Asked For

**Author's Note:**

> ok everyone is gay except for jily and I am not ashamed

Harry glanced at the Beauxbatons boy next to him. When he had first asked Malfoy to the ball, it had just been a bet. He and Ron had attempted to get dates for the past week with no avail. Their other friend, Seamus, had managed to go with Dean Thomas from Durmstrang, and Ginny with Luna Lovegood from Beauxbatons. 

 

Ron bet that for whoever got a date first, the loser would have to be the foot-servant of the winner for a month. And Harry did  _ not _ want to have to follow Ron around for a month doing merlin-knows-what. So when he saw Zabini from Slytherin making eyes at Ron, he knew he had to act fast. 

 

He spotted Draco Malfoy, a pale-skinned and fair-haired boy from Beauxbatons, his family was one of the most well-known in all of wizarding Europe. Harry had met him on several occasions when he was young, at large charity balls his parents had made him attend.

 

He knew that his father had some choice opinions on Lucius Malfoy, but Harry thought that Draco wasn’t too bad. During the rare moments when they talked to each other, Malfoy had seemed like a right git, but he wasn’t rude to Harry. 

 

When Malfoy noticed Harry approaching him, his silver-grey eyes widened for a split second, and his mouth set into a smirk. Harry nervously stuck his hands into his pockets and ducked his head with a bashful smile. He then marched right up to Malfoy and stuck out his hand.

 

“Er- Malfoy, will you go to the ball with me?” Malfoy eyed him for a moment before accepting Harry’s outstretched hand.

 

“Yes, I suppose it would not be terrible to join you,” Malfoy replied in a thick french accent. A gasp was uttered by the raven-haired girl next to him, who Harry recognized as Pansy Parkinson, and she began to whisper rapidly to Malfoy. He ignored her and brought Harry’s still clasped hand to his lips softly. Harry blushed a bright red and he could hear Ron sputtering a few feet behind him. 

 

“I-uh, yeah, ok, see you then,” Harry muttered before turning and practically running back to Ron. He coughed and gave him a smug grin, “Guess I won the bet, mate,” 

 

“I can’t believe you asked bloody Malfoy to go to the dance with you,” Ron said, shaking his head in disbelief.

 

“ _ I _ can’t believe he actually accepted,”  _ Maybe he was kidding. _ Harry hated to admit it, but he was hoping that Draco hadn’t agreed to go with him as a joke. 

 

Harry was right about Zambini however, for he asked Ron to the dance at breakfast the following morning. Ron had promptly choked on his potatoes but had managed out a yes. 

 

“Why did he ask me? It must’ve been a dare, or a prank, yeah,” Ron muttered to himself. Harry rolled his eyes fondly, Ron was oblivious at times, but Harry was one to talk. 

 

***

The night of the Yule Ball came and Harry was wearing the emerald robes that his mum had sent. He found Malfoy near the entrance in midnight-blue robes that accented him perfectly. Harry took a deep breath before approaching him. 

 

“Malfoy,”

 

“Potter,” Harry was about to hold out his arm for Malfoy to take but he beat him to it. “I believe I shall lead, Potter,” Harry rolled his eyes and bit back a groan. 

 

Why did he pick Malfoy of all people? The two watched as the champions took their places and began to waltz. After a few moments several other couples joined them, and Malfoy made Harry follow him. 

 

Malfoy took one of Harry’s hands in his own, and placed his other on Harry’s waist. Harry followed suite and put his other hand on Malfoy’s shoulder. Malfoy lead him around the room and Harry was thankful for the years of practice at charity events. Harry hoped his blush wasn’t visible as he looked straight into Malfoy’s steel-grey eyes. Malfoy winked at him and Harry blushed even further. 

 

“Is there a reason you asked me tonight, Potter?” 

 

“I-uh, you- Ron had to-,” Malfoy laughed softly and squeezed his hand. Harry’s eyes widened at the soft gesture and tried to regulate his breathing. 

 

“Would you like to go on a walk, ‘Arry?” Harry’s eyes widened at the use of his first name, and he liked the way it sounded when Draco said it.

 

“S-sure,” Draco lead him over to the side of the dance-floor and they walked over to the entryway. Harry realized that he was still holding hands with him, but he didn’t let go. They went to the courtyard that had been magically modified to be larger and almost like a garden of sorts. He and Draco talked for quite a bit and Harry managed to stop stuttering every time he was asked a question.

 

He learned that Draco didn’t support the traditional ideals of his father very much, and that he wished to be a healer, rather than just live off of the Malfoy fortune. Harry told him how he didn’t want to follow his father and godfather’s footsteps in becoming an Auror, but wanted to be a teacher like his Uncle Moony. 

 

They eventually sat down together on a bench and Draco began to explain the constellations and how every son in the Black family was named after some sort of star or constellation. 

 

“Over there is Sirius, your godfather’s namesake and look,” Draco said, pointing to the expanse of stars above them, “Just there is the Draco constellation,” Harry tilted his head and squinted his eyes.

 

“What exactly am I supposed to be looking at?” Draco chuckled and pulled his hand away from Harry’s. Harry missed the warmth but then Draco took hold of his arm instead. He positioned Harry’s hand to a spot in the sky. 

 

“See those four points? They are the head of the dragon, and the points following that one,” Draco moved Harry’s arm to the right, “make up the tail,” Draco continued to explain the other constellations that were visible. Harry had to bite back a grin at his enthusiasm, he didn’t think Malfoy had a side like this. Harry moved his arm so that they were holding hands again. 

 

Harry attempted to summon his Gryffindor strength, and, in what he hoped was a romantic gesture, swiped his thumb over Draco’s palm. Draco then flinched and looked up at him.  _ Circe, he’s beautiful.  _

 

And he was. The light from the moon created an ethereal glow that surrounded Draco. His white-blond hair was swooped artfully over one eye, and his eyes were bright with conveying interest. 

 

And Harry really wanted to kiss him. 

 

“I-, the reason I asked you, it was a bet,” Harry winced at the disappointed expression that formed on Draco’s face. “But, I’m glad I did,” Malfoy’s expression softened, and Harry squeezed his hand. 

 

“I think-” Draco started, but Harry cut him off with a kiss. At first Draco didn’t respond, and Harry became increasingly worried that he had done the wrong thing. But then he cupped Harry’s cheek and leaned into the kiss. They both pulled back at the same time, grinning from ear to ear.

 

***

“Prongs you are  _ not  _ going to believe this!” Sirius laughed, “Harry and the Malfoy kid! Look!” 

 

“What are you on about, Pads,” James walked into the kitchen and filled his mug with coffee. He looked at the newspaper Sirius was holding. On the front page was the title:  **Secret Love Affair? Malfoy and Potter heirs seen kissing at Hogwarts!** “LILY!” 

 

“It’s seven in the morning and I’m without coffee, what is so important?” Lily said, rubbing her eyes as she joined them at the table. 

 

“L-look!” Lily peered down at the article James was holding out and smiled.    
  
“You two honestly didn’t see this coming?” James shook his head, frowning and Sirius just laughed. “Every time we go to one of Lucius’ parties, Harry always comes away from it talking of nothing but little Draco,” 

 

“Your son! And a-a- Malfoy!” James whacked Sirius on the head with the newspaper. Sirius rubbed the spot on his head, still laughing. He went to the floo and made a call to Remus.

 

His husband’s head stuck to through the flames and gave him a grin. 

  
“Hello love,”

  
“Moony! Did you know about this?” Sirius stuck the news-article through the flames.

 

“Of course, I saw them dancing, they make quite the couple,”   
  
“What! You knew and you didn’t tell me? Moony I’m wounded, all these years of marriage and you keep something like  _ this  _ from me?” Sirius sighed dramatically and stuck out his lower lip in a mock-pout.

 

Remus sighed and rolled his eyes, “Padfoot it’s not that big of a deal,”

 

“Not that big of a-”   
  


“ _ Padfoot _ ,” Remus warned and Sirius shut his mouth. “Now Lily, I believe you owe me five galleons,” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ik some of the constellation stuff was inaccurate but eh, hope you guys liked this!! <<33


End file.
